


21st Century Dating

by TheWalkingDebt



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Fake Dating, Fake/Pretend Relationship, First Kiss, Fluff, Jealous Steve, Love Confessions, Pining, shipper Bucky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-23 13:01:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9658493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWalkingDebt/pseuds/TheWalkingDebt
Summary: It's easy to have a crush on Steve Rogers. I mean c'mon, he's Captain friggen America! Since that will clearly never pan out (also because, well, Captain friggen America is perfect and beautiful so he's going to have a perfect and beautiful girlfriend, AKA, not you), you might as well entertain Bucky's notions of 'dating' to get him used to 21st century dating.





	

You and Bucky are sitting in Tony’s living room, catching up on old episodes of  _ Breaking Bad _ . Well, he is. You’re kind of napping. After a long day of work, you’d rather sleep than do anything else, and Bucky makes a willing participant for snuggles and human-pillows. It really helps that you two are the only odd ones out of the group. 

 

Steve is BFFs with Bucky, but no one else really knows him at all. Everyone else had been a little uncertain of how to be around the Winter Soldier, and he didn't make it easy by remaining gruff and impersonal. You’re the newbie, the recruit Fury had found and sent straight to Steve Rogers to be trained. You really didn't know any better, and you had immediately teased him on his bad mascara job. That little quirk of a smile Bucky had given you had surprised everyone else, but you took it as a sign of a friendship. So when Steve is off avenger’ing, or otherwise occupied, Bucky seems to naturally seek you out. He isn’t very good at the whole ‘lone wolf’ thing anymore, and he reminds you of family. It’s easy to become accustomed to him.

 

Having just finished your training session with said Star Spangled Man, you’re ready to doze off for quite some time. You’re not quite asleep though as Steve walks past, frowning at his cell phone, probably deleting messages from hot women with teeny waists and perfect silky hair.  _ Friggen Sharon Carter types _ ... You sigh a bit, wishing, not for the first time, that he wasn’t so damn beautiful. Everyone wants him, and it’s not like you’re anything special.

 

He’d never see you, not past the thousands upon thousands of gorgeous women practically throwing themselves at him.

 

“He’s gotta lotta pull with the ladies, now,” Bucky drawls, catching your attention. You look up at him, and he’s sort of smiling, kind of proud, but in that slightly-jealous older sibling way. He loves Steve to death, that’s obvious, but you can’t blame the guy for being a little envious. Especially when half the world still thinks he’s evil and should be put down. “Y’know, he used to be short and scrawny, easy competition. Now  _ I’m  _ the weird one.”

 

“Aw, is Buckbeak gettin’ jealous?” you grin up at him, one arm under your head as you reach up to pat his metal arm. 

 

He frowns down at you, “I don’t get that reference.”

 

“Dude, you gotta read  _ Harry Potter _ . I know, I have all of them in my room. If we start now...”

 

“I mean, it’s not like I’m  _ jealous _ or anything,” Bucky interrupts, looking irritated. You only chuckle at his adorable sulkiness. “It’s just… I can’t even go out in public without hiding this thing.” He shrugs the metal shoulder. “Can barely go out in public at all…” Oh no, you’re bad at this whole emotions thing, maybe you can just cheer him up a bit?

 

“You’re still cute, don’t worry, Bucky Barnes,” you tease playfully. “Clean up that hair a bit, put on some nice clothes, and  _ wham _ . Ladies’ll be knocking down your door.” You pause, considering Cap’s retreating form. “Though, he does have a better ass than you.”

 

“What?” Bucky blinks, confused, slightly red in the face.

 

“Sorry,” you shrug, blushing slightly. “He does. Perfect Dorito waist makes for a cute butt. Don’t worry, you have a winning personality.” You pat his cheek comfortingly. “Ooh, and a strong jaw. Very nice.” Bucky shakes his head, smiling a bit. “You’re nice. You’ll find a girl.” You’re about to settle back down again when he clears his throat.

 

“What about you?” you open your eyes slowly, forming a squint.

 

“What about me what?” you ask, puzzled.

 

“Are you… looking?” Bucky’s intent, and his eyes are seriously dark. Well, more so than usual.

 

“Um,” how are you supposed to tell him that you’re pretty much head over heels for the guy he was just complaining about? His best friend, whom you assume Bucky tells everything. How could you not say that Rogers was pretty much your dream guy, with those big blue eyes and adorable dorkiness? “Yeah, but he’s not interested.”

 

“Idiot,” Bucky snorts, leaning back.

 

“Yeah, pretty much,” you smile softly, still eyeing the man above you. He’s attractive, that’s for sure. He’s just… he’s a little dark for you, honestly. You like your guys innocent and sweet, a little naive perhaps. You love Steve’s sense of honor and justice, his undying loyalty and unswerving principles. ...And yeah, his biceps are pretty damn hot too, but hey. You’re a personality-girl. You like his dorky side more than his hunky frame.

 

Just slightly.

 

“So, if we…” Bucky starts, awkward, because he certainly hasn’t asked a girl out in a long while. “That is… I mean…”

 

“You askin’ me out, Barnes?” you lift an eyebrow, unsure if you’d say no or yes, to be entirely honest. He’s a sweet guy, but you’re not really sure you’re into him like that. You’d hate to lead him on.

 

“Maybe,” he evades slightly, but his eyes eventually travel back to yours. “I dunno. Just… just to try it out? See if I can do this whole modern dating thing.”

 

You consider it. It doesn’t sound like he’s planning on catching feelings, and you’re not sure if you will either. It sounds… mutually beneficial. Maybe, hey, you’d even get over Steve. “Yeah, yeah we can do that.”

 

Bucky looks relieved. “Alright. Uh, so… what’s a first date look like, 21st century style?”

 

You laugh, “Well, I guess that depends on the person. Personally, I  _ like  _ classic stuff. Movies and dinner after, that sort of thing. Maybe a coffee date, to get to know the person if it’s a blind date or if you don’t know each other all too well yet.” You then smirk a bit, recalling a strange date your friend once had with a rich dude. “Hell, maybe even fondue.”

 

“I'm pretty fond-ue you too,” Bucky asks, teasingly, waggling his eyebrows, and you grin, trying not to crack up. So  _ this _ was the charmer that had all the girls back in the day? You'd fit in better back then than you thought.

 

“Bucky Barnes, you can  _ fondue  _ me any day.”

 

You hear a sputter and look over to the adjunct kitchen. Steve is the only other one in the room, and it seems he had just re-entered. He’s fixated on the microwave though, as he determinedly heats up a hot pocket (possibly with newly acquired laser eye vision…?). His back mostly to you, all you can really see are that his shoulders are tensed up by his ears, hands gripping the counter. You glance between him and Bucky, confused, but Bucky just shrugs, smiling wide.

 

*

 

Bucky decides to go with coffee, instead, which has you relieved. Coffee is the most basic and informal of dates. It doesn’t even need to be called a ‘date’ per se. Just a friend-date, really. 

 

So, that in mind, the coffee friend-date goes fairly well, and you even manage to point out the attractive barista who has been eyeing Bucky since you two came in. You tease him about setting him up on a date with a chick while  _ on  _ a date, and he only laughs.

 

“I wouldn’t do that to any girl,” he shakes his head, smiling. You wonder why he thinks no one would like him. He’s really, objectively, handsome. You still get him the barista’s number, pretending to be his bold little sister, taking his dating life in your hands.

 

“Her name’s  _ Miranda _ ,” you purr the name, giggling as you hand over the napkin. Bucky holds it, befuddled.

 

“Now what?” he asks, hesitantly. You shrug a shoulder.

 

“You can call her, if you like, set up a little date like this one. Probably somewhere else, though, since she works here. I’d suggest a park date. It’s lovely weather for it.”

 

“Okay,” Bucky nods, taking it in. If he were Steve, he’d have his little notebook out, you think fondly. “You wanna head to the park?”

 

You smile, “Sure.” Central Park was huge, and perfectly gorgeous this time of year. That would explain all the joggers and such, but you hadn’t expected to see the  _ team _ go by. Really, in a city this size, you should be well-equipped to avoid them...

 

Natasha and Clint don’t stop, but Nat smirks and Clint gives a little wave. They’re well disguised by hoodies and sunglasses. Steve, on the other hand, has shed entirely down to sweatpants and a t-shirt. No wonder all the women are staring. You can’t help it either.  _ Those pecs tho... _

 

“Hey, what’s up?” you chirrup, hopping down from the tall curb, Bucky’s hand in your own. When you had jumped up onto the four foot high cement wall, he had worried enough to grab your hand, grumbling about you killing yourself up there. You hadn’t been too concerned, but it's nice to have someone to care.

 

Steve eyes the two of you, seemingly confused, “Um, jogging, are you two…?”

 

“Coffee slash park date,” you’re too sunny, and you know it. You’re trying  _ not  _ to be, but it’s hard to dial down the fake happy in your tone. It's your natural response to awkward situations, as well as simply to Steve, in an effort to make everything seem normal.  You’re trying not to seem as affected as you are, but Bucky’s giving you an odd look. He may be onto your, admittedly crummy, act.

 

“Oh,” Steve looks uncomfortable, eyes darting between the two of you in uncertainty. “Well, uh, have fun I guess.” He’s kind of mumbling, but it’s hard to tell when he dashes off so quickly. You tip your head at his retreating back, confused.

 

“So is he jealous of me or you?” you ask Bucky, somewhat jokingly. You kinda hope he says ‘me’.

 

Bucky just snorts, “Jealous we’re not feeling the compulsion to run fifteen miles a day?”

 

You wrinkle your nose, “Ugh, no thanks. I’d much rather be on a date.” Even a friend-date.

 

He smiles, “Wanna go watch a movie in the Tower?”

 

“Movie! Yes!”

 

You take the usual movie-watching position, head on his lap, Bucky picking the movie out. He tries asking you, but you give the usual answer, “I dunno, you pick one.”

 

Finally, with a huff, he selects an old Bob Hope movie off Netflix, and you can finally settle down again. Despite loving old movies, in particular humorous ones, you know you’re about to nod off once you’re a little more than halfway through the movie. Just how it was. That doesn’t stop you from getting comfortable for it.

 

“Whatcha wanna do tomorrow?” Bucky asks, one hand in your hair, dragging the fingers across your scalp comfortingly. You sigh with the sensation, smiling sleepily to yourself.

 

“We should probably work out,” you remind him grudgingly. “Wanna go down to the gym together? You can help count my reps.”

 

“Sounds good,” he murmurs, still scratching your head. You’re seconds away from practically purring with the niceness of your ‘date’ when he asks another question. “Do we… do you kiss at the end of the first date?”

 

More awake now, you blink your eyes open at him, and his hand stops. You try not to whine at the lack of comfort. “I mean, do you want to?” he has nice looking lips, you think off-hand. You bet he’s a good kisser. He makes an indefinite noise, so you sit up, sighing a little, running a hand through your hair. You smile at him, appraise his mouth, then lean in.

 

He’s a good kisser, there is that. He’s somewhat chaste, keeping it dry, but nice. He smells like winter, which is kind of funny, reminiscent of pine trees and mint. Must be his cologne or something. But there’s something… awkward, all the same about this kiss. You try it at a couple different angles, just to see… but no. You’re about to break it off and tell him that, yeah he was amazing and handsome and funny, but this clearly isn’t going to work--

 

“What the hell!” you two break apart, glaring at the pained curse from across the room. Steve. His t-shirt is soaked with sweat, hair sticking to his head from his run, and an utterly crushed waterbottle in his hand. It seems as though the aluminum stood no chance against Captain America’s rage. His blue eyes don't know whether to lock on you or Bucky, but they look supremely confused and upset. The stern crease between his eyebrows is one you've seen before, whenever you're on a mission, in fact. He gives you the same strict expression, a strangled anger almost, and it hurt every time. Like he didn't trust you not to kill yourself and everyone else on the team. Like you're a bomb ready to blow at any moment, and he's the only one that could stop it.

 

Another reason you don't think he should care half as much as he apparently does over you kissing Bucky.

 

“What?” you ask, somewhat indignantly. Your hair is still on end, startled from what should have been a personal moment. Okay, yeah, bad idea to try and have a ‘personal moment’ in Stark Tower, but hey. Where else?

 

“What’s the matter, Stevie?” Bucky asks smoothly. Too smoothly. You eye him strangely. He smirks a little back. “Jealous?” he puts his arm around your shoulders, the metal almost room temperature.

 

Steve’s still practically catatonic, standing three feet from you, before jerking his head to the hallway. “Bucky. I need to talk to you,” he practically grits out, jaw tense.

 

“You good here, babe?” you’re a little stunned at Bucky’s sudden flirtiness, but nod, confused. He pats you on the shoulder, leaving a kiss on your cheek as he gets up to meet Steve. He looks ready to destroy Bucky, and you have no clue why.

 

You watch them walk out of the hall, Steve practically storming, Bucky throwing you a wink over his shoulder as he follows his friend out. You’re too curious not to try and eavesdrop, so you quickly, but quietly, go after them as soon as they can’t see you. Steve had taken a left turn into the nearest room, so you don’t have to follow them far.

 

“What the hell, Bucky?!” Steve’s voice thunders through the door, but it seems like he’s still trying to keep it down. “You know I… why are you doing this?”

 

“It’s not my fault you didn’t move fast enough, punk,” Bucky’s being far too casual for a conversation that sounds like it’s going to end with Steve punching him in the face. And why exactly  _ is  _ Steve so mad, anyways? It’s not like he was ever planning on asking you out. Hell, he barely spoke to you. “Do you have a problem with it,  _ Captain _ ?”

 

“Do, do I have a…?! You… she’s… Wh-what’s with th-the touching and, and you’re taking her out on  _ dates _ ? I…!” Steve can’t seem to put a sentence together for the life of him, and you’re almost worried his asthma is making a comeback with a vengeance, considering his breathlessness.

 

“You what? Thought she’d just sit around waiting for you to grow a pair?” Bucky sounds exasperated, even through wall and door. “Unlike some people,  _ other  _ people have noticed she’s attractive.”  _ Who, me? _ You flush at the thought. Does Bucky find you...  _ attractive _ ? Man that’s going to be awkward to deal with. "If it's not me, it'll be another guy. People like her, and some of those people will actually  _act_ like they like her."

 

“I thought… maybe... she wouldn't like me, ” you nearly jump up and into the room at Steve’s heartbroken response, uncertain and shaky as it is.  _ Of course I do! How could I  _ not _? _ But… still, something keeps you from admitting it, as if this whole conversation could  _ possibly  _ be about another girl aside from you. 

 

Bucky’s silent a moment, “Maybe you should  _ ask  _ her if she does, instead of  _ expecting  _ her to.” He had lost his ‘angry boyfriend’ voice, switching to his usual friendly advice - if slightly irritated - tone. Was he goading Steve this whole time on purpose? 

 

Wait a minute, did he do all this date stuff… to get  _ Steve _ to admit his feelings? Dude… okay, you’re a little in love with him too, but in a totally platonic fashion because no one had ever been so nice and yet  _ weird  _ for you before. 

 

“I thought  _ you _ were dating her,” Steve replies grumpily, and you smile to yourself at the childishly upset voice.

 

“It’s fun getting  _ you  _ jealous for once anymore,” Bucky’s stupid grin is out, you know it, and Steve’s probably winding up to punch him for all the mental strife his best friend just caused him. “You never would’ve made a move if it weren’t for me, punk.”

 

“You…  _ jerk _ ,” Steve laughs a bit, and you could cuddle up in that sound for eternity. “I could kill you.”

 

“But you won’t,” Bucky reminds him teasingly. “Now, she falls asleep during movies all the time, and she sleeps pretty heavily. I’d suggest a bullhorn. Her favorite foods are…”

 

“You don’t think I don’t know this already?” Steve asks defensively.

 

“Hey, I’m her best friend, so I know  _ I _ know. I don’t know bupkis about you, stranger. Oh, and you break her heart? I break your  _ knees _ , Cap.”

 

“You can try,” Steve opens the door and catches you, still wrapped up in the couch’s blankets, blinking into the light coming into the hallway from the door. Steve stares at you, awkward, red-faced, and extremely gorgeous. He’s hot all… well, hot and bothered.

 

“Hi,” you smile weakly up at him. “So, uh, you don’t hate me?”

 

“Why would you think that?” he genuinely looks confused, a little bit sad.

 

“Um, maybe ‘cuz you only talk to me when you need to?” you scratch the back of your head, feeling extremely awkward. “Cuz you always yell at me when I screw even a little tiny thing up…”

 

“I don’t want you dead,” he says, somewhat bluntly, but truthfully. “You could get hurt and I… I wouldn’t know what to do about that.”

 

You smile, “Easy. You bring me flowers when you come to the hospital to tell me I’m still pretty. Every day.”

 

He chuckles a bit, warm blue eyes meeting yours amiably, “With how many times you could end up there, I don’t think I can afford you.”

 

“Yeah, she’s real expensive,” Bucky drawls from where he leans, propped up in the doorway. “Like, a $7.95 date.”

 

“That’s a lot of money for the Capsicle,” you remind Bucky, as if he too weren’t from the 40s.

 

“I know, he’s old, you’ll hafta deal with his bottles of Ensure everywhere,” Bucky nods, and you two laugh as Steve gives both of you dirty looks. “Not to mention the Viagra.” You burst out laughing, especially at the confused look on Steve’s face. Clearly he hasn’t been listening to any modern radio to not hear those ads.

 

'I don't think he should have a problem there, Bucky," you shake your head through giggles.

 

“So I’m gonna be picked on by my best friend _and_ best girl now?” he asks dryly, and your heart leaps at the little nickname.

 

“How else would you want it?” Bucky punches him in the shoulder, lightly, laughing. Steve offers you a hand off the floor, and you take it. He keeps his fingers interlocked with yours as you stand, and you sway on your feet, hardly able to believe this is really happening.

 

“So, you really like me?” you ask him softly, staring up at him in disbelief.

 

“I really do,” he smiles back.

 

And, really, a girl should be warned before kissing Captain America, because holy hell, July 4th was nothing compared to  _ these _ fireworks.


End file.
